Oil sumps known from the prior art, preferably made of metal or plastic, typically have a separate filter placed in direct proximity to the oil sump floor, comprising at least one oil filter medium and one oil filter housing, which is preferably implemented as a suction oil filter. Oil sumps of this type having such an oil filter are known. The filters disclosed above have the problem that complex fastening/fixing of the components to one another is necessary due to the separation of the components, such as the oil sump and oil filter in particular. A connection of these components is performed in the prior art by riveting, etc., for example. Furthermore, oil filters placed separately in an oil sump have a gap between the filter bottom side and the interior side of the oil sump, which results in uncontrolled air suction and the generation of noise by movement of the loose filter in the oil sump. This results in a decrease of the filter efficiency and reduction of the usage comfort.
In other cases, the filter is fastened permanently in the oil sump, for example, by welding/gluing, and is no longer removable. These embodiments have the disadvantage that a separate replacement of the filter is not possible and a replacement of the oil sump/oil filter unit is thus very complex and costly.